


Erensexuals

by Kamaaina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Eren & Armin & Mikasa are like siblings, Eren & Armin & Mikasa cute moments, Eren is somewhat a brat, Eren's simps, Gangbang, Gay, Grinding, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager Friendship, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgy, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, death can kiss my ass, might add some yuri between the ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaaina/pseuds/Kamaaina
Summary: Attack on Titan, but make it have zero deaths and lots of gay Eren simps...Literally.Special requests are accepted!
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Bertolt Hoover/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager/Connie Springer, Eren Yeager/Everyone, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager/Mike Zacharias, Jean Kirstein/Connie Springer/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	1. Where It Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That awkward moment when you wake up late so now you have to share a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still new to AO3 and currently confused on how anything works :L

"Eren"

"Eren!"

"EREN!!!"

I violently sat up until my head collided with another forehead. "Urgh!" my hands instantly flew up to my forehead, trying to rub away the very painful headache. 

I look in front of me to see Armin having the same reaction, he was also wearing his full Armed Forces uniform. "Ugh-- Armin what?!" he looks at me with a disappointed look. 

"Eren it's only the first day of boot camp and you're already going to get in trouble if you don't get out of that bed this instant," Armin scolded me. "You know you just sounded like Mikasa for a moment," I grumbled completely ignoring what he just said. 

Armin rolled his eyes at me as he stood up, "Yes and I'll be a Mikasa if you don't go prepare yourself, we have a long day of training remember?" I pouted, not really wanting to get up.

"Don't you want to train and get stronger? I thought you were going to get your revenge on the titans?" He asked, this made me instantly changed my mood, feeling determined to achieve my goals. 

"I WILL get my revenge, just you wait," I told him, now getting out of bed to fix it quick. I grabbed my container of toiletries and made my way to the boy's shower room, no longer wasting any second on my way there.

"Meet up with me and Mikasa right after you're done okay?" Armin called out from outside, "I'll be there quick don't worry," I told him. I hear him leave as I set my container on one of the shower shelves.

Luckily there was no one here, I strongly despise showering with other naked men in the room. 

But just as I thought that, I hear the door open. I turned around to see Jean looking at me with widened eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me," he grumbled, I just glared at him before turning back to the shower, making sure to not pay any attention to him. 

I hear a frustrated sigh pass behind me. I see Jean in my peripheral vision taking the farthest stall away from me. 

I try my best not to blush since we're both naked in one cramped room. Though I couldn't help myself to take a little peak at him, watching how his bare muscles flex while he cleans himself.

My eyes travel further down to see his di--, oooh Eren turn back around. 

Why is it that big?! That's probably his non-horny phase size too! I shake my head out of my dirty thoughts and try to be quick in rinsing myself. 

Suddenly I feel my crotch get a little uncomfortable, I look down just to see it slightly erect. The hell?! It was just one peaking!

Yes I'll admit, I'm somewhat gay, which is something I've only told to Mikasa and Armin. 

Still I can't have my manliness become nonexistent just from one glance at a naked guy, may I also remind that this guy is a total asshole and I hate his guts. 

Okay maybe one more peak wouldn't hurt, I did so while covering my obvious erection a bit. Jean was just finishing up rinsing himself, as he did he slowly looks at me. 

I can feel my face heating up when we made eye contact, he looks at me with an arched eyebrow while I instantly look away. 

"See what you like," I hear him say, my face goes into a scowl as I look back at him. "Not even," I retorted instantly. 

"Tsk, I see ," I could tell he was teasing when he glances to my not so obvious horny dick, "it was triggered on its own," I said. 

Jean chuckled lowly and smirks at me, "is that so," his devious eyes stare at me, making my knees almost go weak. 

He takes a step forward still maintaining that intimidating stare, I back up when he borderline invades my personal space.

I was stopped when he wraps his toned arms around my waist. I stared wide eyes at him with a red face, "w-what are you doing," screw me for stuttering. 

"Did I perhaps cause your little friend down there to get triggered?" he teased.

I huffed at him, "huh? As if," I tried to back away just from how close we were, but the stupid arm behind me won't move.

He leans in slowly, making me flinch as he stops near my neck. His warm breath breathing out on the bare flesh, causing a shiver to run down my spine. 

"Don't think I haven't noticed you constantly looking at me all those times," he teased, "I-I don't know w-what you-," he then cuts me off with his lips on mine.

My eyes widened, trying to pull away from the kiss but yet again with that damn arm not letting me. 

Jean tried to invade my mouth with his tongue, though me being the brat, I stubbornly reject his attempt. 

This didn't seem to make him to happy, as he glared at me and then suddenly moves his arm to my rear, giving it a firm squeeze.

I jumped at the sudden action, causing me to close the tiny space between our warm bodies. Our dicks slightly rubbing against each other, making me moan a little while Jean groans and a blush spreads across his cheeks. 

Jean pulled back, looking a little annoyed, "okay now I know you're asking for it," he didn't even give me time to respond before pinning me on the hard wall. My back face to him while his holds my arms behind me. 

"Always loved the view from back here," he said which made me blush more.

I crane my neck to look back at him, seeing him kneel down until he's face to face with my ass. "For a guy who often gets horny just from a glance of me, I'll be surprised if you were a virgin," he smirked. 

With that said, Jean leans in to lick at my crack. A breathy moan escapes my lips while Jean continues to lick from my balls all the way up to where my crack ends. 

He then spreads my cheeks, making me shiver my ass was revealed to the cold air of the bathroom.

Jean began to place butterfly kisses on my entrance, making me moan lowly. I face back to the wall as I look down at my now fully hard erection. Not even coming close to Jean's non-horny size.

I then feel a wet muscle slowly going past my entrance and invading my tight walls.

I squeal a bit, a sound I never knew I could make. I look back at Jean to see his devious eyes looking back at me.

He kisses and licks at my entrance like how people would make out with each other. 

What really gave me pleasure was when he started to suck while penetrating deeper into my ass with his tongue.

Oh how his tongue alone offers more than enough. I wonder how it would feel with his big schlong penetrating me instead.

He continues to do this until I feel a knot forming within my abdomen, "c-cumming," I whimpered out.

Jean suddenly stops right as I said that, making me whine because I was close.

I look back to glare at him but he still had that stupid yet attractive smirk on his face. 

"I'd like to keep going longer, and maybe even let you suck on my dick," I'm pretty sure my face was redder than a tomato when he said that, "but I'll make things quick for us both. We still got a tyrant for a commander waiting to kick our asses for being late," he said.

Jean then wraps his both of his muscular arms around me, which I'll admit made me feel safe for some reason. Though the feeling went away quick when I feel something hard and long pushing past my entrance.

"Ah-" I was about to scream out from the pain, but Jean instantly put a hand over my mouth to muffle it. "Keep it down would you," he groaned out.

He continues to push his entire dick inside of me, while my eyes go a little blurry from the tears that were starting to form. 

"Fuck you were a virgin," he grunted. I don't know if I should be embarrassed or feel complimented. 

Jean stops moving when his manhood was now fully inside me, the pain was unbearable it felt like my ass was on fire.

"Since you've never been touch, I'll be a gentleman and let you decide when I can move," he said. Jean made me look at him as he tenderly kissed me, something I wasn't expecting from a guy like him. 

After a few moments of waiting the burning sensation to disappear, I pushed my ass back to his hips, gesturing for him to continue.

Without a second wasted, he starts to roughly thrust in me. Gee so much for being gentle. 

The burning pain returned but it wasn't as bad as before, in fact it invited some pleasure with it. 

Jean uses his left hand to pull my leg so he has better access in going deeper, which successfully worked.

His dick reached places I never could've reach with just my fingers. 

Jean starts going faster and harder, my knees almost giving out with how rough he was going. 

With a few more thrusts, he finds my sweet spot, making me moan into his mouth. 

Every thrust was filled with so much impact on my prostate, I could tell he wasn't going to show me mercy now.

I feel a knot returning to my abdomen, it got tighter and tighter by not even a second. 

I broke from the kiss to moan out, "I-I'm coming." 

Jean now brutally abused my sweet spot, all that virgin pain now being completely replaced with heavenly pleasure. 

"Come for me~ come a lot for me baby," Jean groan out in a sexy husky like voice. This edged me on to my climax.

I could feel my tight walls clenching around Jean's dick, feeling his veins throbbing within me.

Right before as I came, Jean left a bite mark on my shoulder blade, I hadn't notice it due to the overwhelmingly amount of pleasure I was receiving. 

I feel my dick releasing it's load on my abdomen and on the shower walls. Meanwhile Jean came a lot inside of me, I could tell when I felt a sticky liquid running past my entrance and down to my inner thighs. 

Jean's arms were still around me when we both panted heavily and calmed down from our high. 

After a few moments to rest he released me from his hold, which honestly made me pout. He helped me clean myself for the third time, as I did the same to him.

We walked out the shower room and into the changing room, him having to help me yet again because I had a hard time bending over or to even walk at that. 

Once we're done changing, we had to part ways to not look suspicious. Before we did Jean gives a lights kiss on my forehead, I smiled at him, "let's just keep this as our little secret. And no there is nothing special between us," he said with a smirk. 

I just pouted at him while he went on his own way, before I went my own way as well to meet up with Armin and Mikasa.

We were at the field where Commander Shadis was yelling at everyone, especially at me and Jean who were one minute late. I didn't care all too much at what my punishment will be, I just cared more about the pain in my ass and my weak knees.

I strolled over to Mikasa and Armin, who both looked at me with concerned eyes. I told them I was fine and just had a little accident in the shower. 

We were focused on each other while I hadn't notice the girls looking at me with knowing eyes, and the boys with devious stares, one of them being Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do well?


	2. More To Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren challenges Annie, though it ended well and not too well for him.

I was strolling around the training grounds seeing I'm the only one without a partner. All of us recruits were paired up randomly by Commander Shadis. He just told me to wait for a pair to finish practicing and I'll end up with whoever. 

Lucky me to be the odd one out while everyone gets to train in order to become stronger. At this point I'll be the only one too weak to face the titans. I shake my head at that thought, no, I'll MAKE those titans pay. Especially to the one that ate my mom. They'll all pay for the misery they brought that day.

I pace around with full determination on my face, that is until my eyes landed on Annie walking around by herself without her partner. 

"Hey Eren," I turned to look at the person who called my name.

"Wanna spar," Reiner asked.

"Uh, sure," I said feeling pumped, finally I get to train with the others. 

"Okay let me know when you're ready," he said while he stretches his muscular body.

I tried my best to suppress my nosebleed at just how hot he look when he did that. 

Come on Eren, you were just banged by Jean earlier in the showers. Now's not the time to be rubbing on other men.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts to follow Reiner's lead, I stretched myself to loosen my limbs and begin to get my guard up.

Reiner went ahead to call the shots as we started to go at each other with hand to hand combats. 

Me winning a few more times than him, though I'm more concerned about his flush face than his losing points. 

"Are you okay?" I asked him, watching him catching his breath on the dirty ground. 

"heh-- y-yeah I'm fine," he panted heavily.

"Well...do you wanna continue," I'm not really sure if I wanna keep beating him. 

"Shall we," he said, I just nodded my head slowly and helped him up.

I repeated my previous moves since they worked well with me. Reiner tries to land a hit at me, but I quickly grab hold of his wrist, setting it on my shoulder so my back faces him. I crouch down getting ready to throw him over my shoulder...while accidentally getting my ass to run over his crotch, which I hope he didn't notice.

I lifted my knees and with all my strength, I successfully did a 180 on Reiner as his body hits the ground hard with a loud thump.

He grunts in pain but his face only seemed to turn more red.

Now I'm worried, I kneeled to the ground to put the back of my hand on his forehead.

"Are you sure you're alright, you look like you're coming down with a fever," I asked genuinely worried for him. 

He quickly moves away from my and hand laughs off his defeat, "yeah I'm fine really. Let's take a break yeah?" he said like he was nervous.

"Uhh sure," I stood up holding out my hand to him. He grabs it as I help him up once more and patted his back.

"I'm thirsty, wanna follow me over to the fountain," he asked me.

"Yeah I could use a drink as well," I said and he nods.

I follow him over to the fountain which wasn't too far away from where the others were.

"You had some interesting moves back there," he tells me while scratching the back of his head. 

"Thanks, you put up a great fight too," I said and he laughs lowly in a husky tone.

I could tell my pants were getting slightly tighter, damn hormones couldn't just screw off for once. 

"Hey Eren I have a question," he said as I turn to look at him.

"What is it," I asked.

"I don't know if this is too personal or not, but, how come you were walking like you were in pain earlier?" he asked me. 

I could feel my face heating up when I remembered the cause of my limping. 

"Uhhhmmm, I had a little accident in the shower," I lied.

Reiner arched his eyebrow, "was Jean part of this accident by any chance," he asked. 

"Uh-- no why do you ask," I fake chuckled.

"Cause you both came in late today?" He told me like it was obvious.

We were silent for a moment cause I had to think of what to respond with, "he left before the accident happen," I told him. 

"Mhm," was all he responded with.

We both take turns to get a drink from a fountain, chatting while we clench our thirsts. Getting to know each other a little more before we head back to the training grounds. Reiner and I then both noticed Annie, relaxing under the shade.

"Hmm? Why isn't she sparring with her partner," I voiced out my thoughts.

I heard a cough and look at Reiner who faked laugh, "I was her partner," he said while looking somewhere else.

"Oh. Why are you training with me then and not her?" I asked him. He just remained silent with a slight pout on his face. "Reiner," I called out to get his attention. He look at me grimacingly, "alright don't laugh okay but...Annie is too strong for me," he admitted.

I looked at him with wide eyes, glancing at Annie before looking back to Reiner. "You're kidding right," I smirked at him and giggled. "EY! I told you not to laugh," he whined. I continued to laugh while Reiner just stares at me clearly annoyed and embarrassed. 

"Hphm-- just for you, I'll spar with her myself," I said making Reiner's eyes grow wide at me. Now he's the one smirking down at me, "and if you lose..." he said. I shrugged, "guess we're equal then," I tell him. 

He shook his head, "nah nah, let's make a bet," he proclaims. I looked at him unsurely, "what? Afraid you'll lose?" he provoked. 

"Huh. Me? Afraid, no way," I sassed. 

"Alright," Reiner clasped his hands together, "if you lose, you let me do whatever to you for the rest of the day," he proposed. "And if I win?" I asked, "I'll be your slave for the week," he said.

I thought about this carefully...well not really. Annie is a small girl, she won't be able to take me down easily. So I made up my mind with full pride. 

"Okay, you have a deal," with that said we shook hands in agreement. 

After the bet was settled, I made my way over to Annie with attempted intimidation. I stop to where she sat, she just glances at me uninterestingly. "Can I help you," she said with a monotone voice.

"I challenge you to a spar," I said with full confidence.

Annie cranes her neck to get a better look at me, her lips went into a thin line before she stands up.

Totally not intimidated by her intense stare, she's a girl why should I be scared?

Annie says nothing but gestures to the training ground, I take it that she's telling me to follow her. We both walked over to a not so crowded area, Reiner trailing behind us and just watched from a distance.

"You ready," she lifts up her arms in a defensive manner. 

"Ready," I said as I stood my ground. 

She immediately comes at me with no warning, swinging one of her arms towards my face. Luckily I was able to dodge it, and from the sounds of air swishing in front of me I can already tell she planned to keep this fight equal.

Equal rights means equal fights ya know what I mean.

Annie attempts to land another punch but I swiftly caught her wrist and shove her back. She huffs out air and looks at Reiner for a moment. The blondie then turns stares back at me and raises her arms once more as if she were defending herself. Now's my chance to land my attacks.

I run towards her with a fist in the air, making sure I aimed at her abdomen before swinging my fist. Just then, I've made a bad decision...but hey-- it was a decision. 

In just a split second, Annie grabs my wrist with one hand, and locks in my head with her arm around my neck. I was now bent over roughly, since I was still in slight pain from earlier. I grunted when I feel my rear hurting a bit. 

I tried to struggle out of her grasps, but at that time I didn't know what were Annie's intentions. Nor did I notice the position she purposely lock me into...a position for the whole training camp to see. I glance at Reiner to see him crossing his arms over his chest, and biting the bottom of his lip?

I wasn't ready for Annie to kick the back of my knees causing me to collapse while she kneels with me still in her grip. I grunted when Annie begins to forcefully lower my neck, causing me to arch my back now with my lower body remaining in the air. "This will end soon if you just give up," she said...more like threatened. 

With what's left of my strength, I tapped at her hand that was holding my wrist. She immediately lets me go as I rolled over onto my back and panted heavily since she borderline choked me for a moment. I hear footsteps leaving my side, probably Annie continuing on with her day.

When I opened my eyes I see Reiner kneeling beside me with a menacing smirk. He holds out his hand, I wait for my breathing to calm before taking it as he helps me up. "You lost," he said once I got on my feet, "whatever," I pouted as I dust myself off.

"Aww don't be a sore loser kid," he cheered me up with a pat on my back.

"Anyway, since you lost...meet me at that abandoned shack on the hillside tonight at 6," he told me. 

"Yeah yeah," I waved him off and began to walk away, feeling a little salty at the moment. 

"Don't be late or you'll SURELY get it," I hear Reiner try to threaten me.

\---

I totally did not forget to meet up with Reiner at six. It's fine, I'll only be five minutes late so not a big deal...

I made my way over to the abandoned shack he told me about, looking around before going inside. Right went I got in, the door shuts living me in the dark for a second. A candle lit up to my right, dimly lighting up the room. I then saw the candle being held by no other than Reiner himself.

He had a deep frown on his face, "I thought I said not to come late," he said in a low dangerous tone that might have made me feel uneasy a little. "Armin kept me busy," I lied, I honestly was about to sleep till I remember about Reiner. 

"I can tell your lying," he said as I looked at him confuse, "how?" I asked.

"Your ears are red."

"It's cold."

"It's 20 degrees out."

"My ears are sensitive."

"Eren," Reiner warned. 

I shut my mouth just to keep myself from telling anymore lies. Reiner places down the candle on the old wooden desk next to him. "You forgot about our bet haven't you," he crossed his arms intimidatingly. "Maybe," I bluntly said. It was silent for a moment between us, until I felt a presence behind me. 

I reacted a little too late when I was pinned to the floor and felt a crotch to my ass, they were surely not Reiner since he was right in front of me. "Reiner help," I called out and struggled to free myself from the strong grip. "Since you went ahead to lie and disobey me, you wouldn't mind if Bertolt here joins us now do you," Reiner said not sounding as if he were asking a question. 

I look at him with wide eyes before I craned my neck to look at Bertolt actually behind me. "Hi Eren," he said in a sweet tone. "Okay you won the bet, you don't have to pin me," I pouted.

They both look at me with hungry eyes before Reiner chuckles mischievously as he and Bertolt smirks down at me. "Nah, you look good from this angle, don't you agree Bertolt," Reiner turned to his friend who agrees with him. 

"As much as I wanna continue admiring you in this position, I'd more want to see you taking us both," with that said Bertolt pulls me back up onto my knees. Reiner approaches closer to us and kneels to my level before he starts to kiss me passionately. My eyes widened and I feel intense heat radiating in my cheeks. 

Bertolt begins to position my ass on his lap as he grinds his crotch against it through the layers of cloth. I moan into the kiss while Reiner wanted to go deeper.

He bites at my bottom lip, asking for entrance that I gladly accepted. His hot tongue exploring mine and when we pulled away a string of saliva connects to both our lips.

Bertolt made me face him as it was his turn to start making out with me while Reiner nibbles at my collarbone. All of a sudden I feel the cool breeze of the shack running over my chest, I broke the kiss between me and Bertolt to see Reiner has just ripped my top open. 

My mouth gaped but I was also a little turned on, "Reiner," I pouted at my now ruined sweater. "It was in the way," he smirked before stealing my lips with his. Bertolt grinding against me once more while leaving bite marks on my shoulder blades. 

I close my eyes and let myself drown in the pleasure offered by these two hotties. I then hear a zipper being undone, and big hands wrapping around mine as they lead it to something thick and throbbing. I opened my eyes to see Reiner using my hands to see his...my eyes widened at how big that THING was. First Jean and now Reiner, huh, I'd be surprise if Bertolt was-- I hear another zipper being undone behind me. 

Suddenly I feel something long, REALLY long and big rubbing against my butt crack through my pants. Don't tell me...I pulled away from the kiss and Reiner goes to kiss around my neck and shoulder instead. I peak over my other shoulder to look down and blush madly at Bertolt's size. Not as thick as Reiner but definitely longer than wall Maria. Okay that was a little over exaggerating-- but still!

Bertolt pushes the upper part of my body until I was making eye contact with Reiner's big ol' friend. Reiner grabs me by my hair as he rubs his dick against my cheek, "suck," he commanded in a deep voice. 

I did as I was told, never had a taste of dick before so this is a first. I take in a little past the tip, running my tongue over the smooth pink flesh. Reiner moans as he begins to pump his dick into my mouth on his own. Though he never made me go all the way which I think is very considerate of him, I don't wanna die from choking on a dick after all. 

Bertolt on the other hand pulled down my pants along with my underwear, leaving my bare ass on full display for him. He begins to tease at my entrance my poking at it, I jerked a little when he inserts 1/4 of his finger. "I'm not sure to believe if Jean actually banged you early but all I can say is, you're still pretty tight Eren," with that said, I don't know if Bertolt was teasing me or praising me...maybe both.

All of a sudden I feel my cheeks getting spread by large hands and something wet gliding across my hole. My small moan was muffled by the thicc schlong in my mouth. "Also taste just like you, sickeningly sweet," Bertolt says before he starts to roughly abuse my hole with his mouth and tongue. I held on to Reiner's hips for support when Bertolt showed no intention of mercy to my entrance. 

I continued to suck on Reiner's dick while Bertolt eats me out pleasingly for a good five minutes. Bertolt then uses his fingers to stretch me out before Reiner pulls me away from his dick. I pouted when his salty taste left my mouth. 

"Don't worry baby, we save the best for last," Reiner said in a husky tone as he kissed me passionately once more. After we parted, Bertolt carries me up with both of his hands on my hips. Reiner quickly grabs the back of my knees, as I was now getting sandwich by these two giants. 

"Be a good boy and moan out our names for us," Bertolt whispers very close into my ear. Never in my life did I expect to get some dick, I'll admit that. But never have I also imagine to be getting two at the same time. 

With no warning they both entered me simultaneously, causing me to moan out loud at the double intrusion. "Oh he really is tight, very tight," Reiner grunts, "seems like Jean didn't do a good job in stretching him," Bertolt says. I breath out heavily and tears start to fill my eyes again. 

I haven't had time to heal from Jean's fucking and now this?! It's like trying to fit two big eggplants into a bread with a small hole in the middle. It hurts more than it pleasures, but why does my dick only get more turned on by it...that's odd.

The painful stretching was so unbearable that I was breathing hard as tears ran down my cheeks. Bertolt and Reiner seems to notice this because they started to leave gentle kisses on my back and chest. "It's okay baby, take your time," Bertolt soothingly tells me. I take his advice and closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing instead of my ass possibly tearing apart because of these two. 

We waited for a good minute to let me adjust to their massive sizes. When I no longer feel the pain, I told them they can start moving. They started off slow and gentle, making sure I wouldn't get hurt...unlike a certain wild horse face from earlier, idiot Jean. 

I leaned my head over Bertolt's shoulder, letting him kiss me while Reiner takes the chance to leave more love marks on my collarbone. Moments later they started going faster, making me break the kiss and became a moaning mess. "Awh, Reiner, Bertolt," I moaned out, "you feel good baby," Reiner groans. "Yes~," I immediately answered. 

Bertolt starts to grip on my hips tightly, which I'm pretty sure would leave a bruise tomorrow. He begins to make me bounce on their dicks, making my ass meet their thrusts at the same time. He does this a little more until both of them hit my prostate so good I thought I was gonna cum right then and their. I moaned out their names again as they begin to abuse my sweet spot with brutal thrusts. 

I grabbed onto Reiner's shoulder for leverage, causing me to claw at it for dear life. The pleasure was too good I was a sobbing mess as well. After long time of being brutally abused in the ass, I can feel my climax closing on me. 

"I'm coming-- ah~!" right as I said that I released my load onto my abdomen and staining Reiner's shirt as well. 

"Oh you're really going to get it now for coming without us," Reiner said not giving me enough time to respond.

I was quickly flipped into a different position with me facing Bertolt and clinging onto him like a baby. They pulled out for a moment making me whined out. The two carried me near the wall as Bertolt leaned against it slightly. Reiner then wraps his muscular arms around me. And out of nowhere they entered me again, but this time they went way more rough than the last time. 

Bertolt went in for a kiss and I acceptingly gave it back. Just like Reiner, he uses his tongue to invade my mouth and we both fought for dominance. Me whining a little since I lost the battle, but gladly let him explore my mouth. Though we had to part ways seconds later because I needed oxygen...and of course voice out how much pleasure I'm receiving. 

With every thrust, both left an abusive impact to my prostate. I was moaning so loud I hoped no creature in the wilderness could hear it. My dick instantly stood up, and I already knew I was going to come yet again. 

I clenched around their manhoods so tight I think they took the hint, "come with us this time," Bertolt tell me in a sweet voice. I looked at him with eyes full of lust, this time I kissed him first, hoping he got my answer. I now felt like I was getting pistoned at inhumanly speed. 

I break the kiss once more just to moan, "COMING," and with that said we all came at the same time. Like what I did to Reiner, I stained Bertolt's sweater with my cum, as the both of them stained my insides with theirs. 

We panted heavily but I didn't get to stay awake for long, as heavy exhaustion took over my body and I passed out instantly. 

\---

I think I'm awake but I don't wanna open my eyes. I feel too tired to even try...

Why is my bed rocking a little?

"What if we take him back to Marley," I hear someone say, Bertolt?

"And have Porco pouncing on him as well? No way. We already have the rest of those other _guys_ to share with," another person say, he sounded like Reiner.

"But we can't be here for long."

"We'll figure something out."

There was a moment of silence.

"You know I'm just glad you got Annie to actually _fight_ Eren."

"Told you we'd get a good angle."

I couldn't really understand the conversation...I just want sleep.

\---

The next morning Armin called me out for the weird marks on my chest and hips. Which led me to limp all the way to the chow hall with a very angry face.

I entered the building looking for two specific people, instantly finding them seating with Jean, Marco, and Connie. 

I stomped to their table, ignoring the concerned looks I'm getting from the bystanders. 

I finally made it to their table, all of them looking at me with questioning eyes, except for Jean who gave me a smug face. 

"Give me your arms," I demanded from Reiner and Bertolt. 

"Uhh wh-", "Give. IT," I cut off Reiner.

The two looked at each other for a moment before holding out their arms. I take them instantly and giving them each a bite not really harsh, but just enough to leave a mark. I shove their arms back at them when I'm done, seeing them hold the bitten areas with a pained look. 

"Now we're even," I said before stomping away, "hey what about me," I hear Jean say from a far but I ignored him because I was too pissed.

I leave the chow hall sighing frustratingly, hopefully Mikasa doesn't think the marks are signs of a disease.


End file.
